


Shadow's Wake sneak peeks, shorts and deleted scenes

by Damona999



Series: Shadow's Wake [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And about a dozen other potentially offensive topics connected to Midevil era views, Apathy, Battle, Death, Depictions of medical practicies and the treatment of wounds, Depictions of wartime violence and gore including but not limited to, Depression, Gen, Genocide, Harsh Language, Mentions of Character Death, More tags can and likely will be added in the future, Nightmares, Other, Platonic Relationships, Potential refrences to or suggested PTSD, Recovery, Refrences to child abuse, Scattered refrences to future events and characters, Severe if not lethal or mortal injuries and potential descriptions of said injuries, Shadow's Wake AU, Survivor's Syndrome, Torture, prehistory, racisim, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damona999/pseuds/Damona999
Summary: A place for me to dump the aforementioned bits, IE sneak peeks, shorts and deleted scenes.Basically a compilation of things that either didn't make the final cut to get into the fan novel as a whole or joke bits that seemed funny at the time or aesthetically pleasing.





	1. AN/Intro

Author's note/Introduction: No, I'm not dead, just dealing with a lot of stuff IRL that makes focusing on writing difficult or takes away what ever time I could have spared on it before. This is pretty much a hobby so I don't really have much in the way of a set schedule for posting or anything like that. I post stuff as I finish it and only after I consider it 'passable' which means that it could be a while before anything new comes up. Having said that, I added the sneak peek part in this compilation to share some of the raw content that hasn't been polished yet, though those scenes will be carefully selected and intentionally monitored. I don't intend to give away too many spoilers, if any, so you shouldn't expect anything too impactful to end up here, at least not until much later when the story really starts to pick up. Now, I can't tell you what you might or might not find significant. Everyone has different opinions and are welcome to those opinions, but to clarify, I have no intention of giving away 'major' spoilers in this compilation, or at least nothing that I myself might find to be all too world changing. There might turn out to be exceptions from time to time, but I do not expect so.


	2. A Shimmer Of Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first in what is likely to become a long list of sneak peeks for the future.  
> Yes, I intend to polish this up, add content and shift it around a bit, but I imagine the jist of it will remain the same.  
> So, without further ado... now you see the horror that is even so much as a fragment of a raw outline before I take the time to work with it. O.O

Arial sighed in disappointment as Gaster slowly picked himself up off the ground where he had landed, sporting several new scuffs along the right side of his skull and his right radius near his wrist. She was certain there were plenty of other scratches that she just couldn't see, but that wasn't what was really getting to her. When the alchemist finally finished straightening back up and turned to face her again, she couldn't help but huff a bit exasperatedly when next she addressed him. "You should have been able to dodge that, what happened to those reflexes of yours? You avoided Myriad when he tried to strike you without even seeing it coming and you dodged my blue attacks in the exact same way. Are you even really trying?"

Gaster sighed but didn't let his guard down, for all of the good it would have done him. He really was trying to learn how to fight, the problem was that he didn't want to fall back into the habit of relying on that numbing weight again. It had taken him far too long to claw his way back toward some semblance of being himself, and while that odd sensation sharpened his awareness and made him stronger... He couldn't afford to loose himself to it again, not after seeing the sort of worry it caused Asgore, Toriel and what was left of his clan.... And certainly not after realizing how horribly it caused him to loose sight of who he was. Hurting people was too easy for him thanks to that dreadful weight. It wasn't right, he was a doctor, he was supposed to help people recover and heal, not hurt them. And while he hadn't enjoyed hurting Myraid in the least... he hadn't exactly felt any remorse for it either... and that made him feel absolutely wretched. It was still there, hovering under the surface, dulling down the pain he felt just slightly. But with Arial's help he had managed to push it down and deal with the majority of his anguish properly.

He was grateful to the shadowing feeling in a manner of speaking, if nothing else it had held him stable and kept him from collapsing into dust when he didn't think he had the strength to hold himself together on his own. But he still often wondered exactly what it was he was feeling and what the true cause of the dark weight really was... Of course, considering the fact that Asgore had lapsed into using wild magic without intending to... it could have been any number of things. He still hadn't told anyone about it, the last thing he wanted was to sound like a complete madman or worry his friends any further. And so he was stuck like this, throwing his all into becoming stronger with a trainer that believed he was only giving her a fraction of his true attention. But, time hadn't stopped moving for him while he was busy with his own thoughts and Arial was already growing impatient as it was. So, it should have surprised him a little less when the next volley of attacks came rushing towards him, leaving him unprepared and wide open.

For a fraction of a second, he lost himself again. He knew she never would have harmed him, he knew he wasn't in any real danger. But somehow, the glittering forms of her bone attacks arcing smoothly towards him, reminded him far too much of the arrows that haunted him every night he dreamed. Panic flared inside of him and that dark feeling clasped around his soul again in response. His magic crackled in the air around him and he acted  without sparing so much as a moment to think about what he was doing. But, it wasn't as if he was lashing out blindly. It felt identical to the way the shadowed weight had guided him in his frantic struggle against the humans. The guidance almost felt natural, smooth and unassuming. Something in that darkness told him to reach out with his magic, and he did. Something told him to surround each attack, to clasp them, trap them and he did. The attacks froze in mid air, unable to come any closer to him than they already had.

The drain came on too suddenly for him to react, his vision swam, the world blurred around him. A shivering chill crawled along his bones and the last thing that he saw before everything went dark, was a shimmering blue glow. Out of all the things that could have consumed his thoughts in the brief moments he had before nothingness engulfed him, it wasn't the muffled shout that tore from Arial or the distant feeling of striking the ground that took hold of him. The only thing he could think of was the shimmering blue that had vanished nearly the moment he had seen it, how beautiful it was, how he wanted to see it again.


	3. Be Careful What You Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this takes us a long way ahead to another scene very far down the road in which an as of yet unnamed Grillby struggles with the challenges of being an elemental during the war.  
> Have fun with this sneak peek.  
> Or in other words, here is proof I'm not dead!

The elemental flickered exhaustedly and made to form another attack, wincing and wavering at the sharp tug on his dwindling reserves of magic. Flames danced outward, rearing back in preparation to lunge forth at his command, only to collapse in on themselves with a bitter huff of heat and wasted magic. One moment he was on his feet, following the orders his instructor had given him. And the next thing he knew, he was face down in the dirt, spots of light and dark dancing in his vision while white noise clawed at his sense of hearing. This wasn't right, she'd told him fifty attacks, hadn't she? He still had twelve left, he had to get back up.  
  
Something itched at the edges of his awareness when he started forcing his heavy limbs into motion. Something buzzed nearby, agitated and noisy and irritating. It pressed against his molten form and made it difficult to get back up. It got in the way of him completing his task. Magic shifted and pricked at him, prodding, searching. A distraction, an annoyance. And suddenly the roaring sound that blocked out everything else vanished and his drive to keep going collapsed in on itself. Suddenly he was aware of murmuring voices all around him. But the one that snapped at his attention the most, belonged to the skeleton overseeing the trainees. He missed the beginning of what ever she said, but he caught enough of it to understand what was happening. "... -an order! Stay down! You used too much magic, are you trying to burn yourself out?"

For several long moments, all he could manage was to flicker at the other monster in confusion, his expression blank and empty. But, she asked a question. He was supposed to answer it, wasn't he? She was his superior, at least for now... right? The pressure on his back lessened a bit when she realized he wasn't struggling anymore and he managed a weak protest. But there was no real emotion or energy in his voice. The overseers had long drilled it into him that he wasn't supposed to feel anything, much less show it. "That was only thirty eight."


End file.
